Open Mic Night
by ANIMENOIZ
Summary: John comes home with 20 tickets to OMN (Open Mic Night) and he is making everyone go, Some enjoy this thrill but some not so much. This story is basically about singing, drinking, accidental sloppy makeouts and couples. Rated T for Colorful language. (Summary sucks i know) ((BE WARNED! MANY SHIPS! MMMAANNNY SHIPS!))
1. Prologue

**Hey! So umm were do i start... this story will basically be about an open mic night.. and you know drinking, couples, sloppy makeouts (XD), etc. so i warn you now be ready for anything i throw at you Cx i hope you all enjoy the story.! **

* * *

You bursts into the room with a big smile on your face showing your buck teeth. All the people and trolls in the room turned to look at the over joyed you.

"Guys! you'll never guess what I got!" you exclaimed running to the table they were at, and placed down 20 blue and white pieces of paper, the whole table just stared at you in awe.

"John.. is this what i think it is?" Dave asked as his eye brow raised slightly, even if his shades covered his face you could still see those hair lines on his face. You nod excitedly and stop abruptly when the short cancer whacks you up side the head.

"What the actual FUCK are these?!" Karkat was curious and you could tell just by the twisted look on his face as his eyes crossed the small papers.

"Have you guys ever heard of Open Mic?" You asked and looked around the table, some looks were knowing ; which were most of the Kids, And the Trolls still had a confused look on their faces.

"Uh.., Whats Open Mic?" The Crippled troll which you couldn't name right now piped up. And you gave the troll and evil smile.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Trolls of all kinds, I suggest you all get changed into proper clothes!" you called out and clapped your hands signaling them all to get off their lazy asses.

Dirk turned to look at you and smiled, you nodded at him and returned that smile. Knowing he'd liked the idea that you were going to get them out of this shit-hole for their weekend

* * *

**forgive me now for the shortest Prologue ever... i just needed this so you k****new what the hell was going on cx, i will be starting up the next chapter soon.:P**


	2. Chapter 1: This Should Be Interesting

**Well guys im getting good feedback for the story, :D so im continuing it! YAY! XD by the next chapter we will get into the humor and crap like that, but i would enjoy it if you guys gave me some ideas, throw some at me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and janes badassery CX.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Everyone piled into Roses, Dirks, and Janes' vehicles. The cafe they were going to was in the next town over which was at least a half hour drive.

As you John Egbert hope into Dirks car you know Janes gonna have a melt down, just from the people she has in her vehicle. Eridan, Sollux, Karkat, Gamzee, Vriska, Dave, and lastly Jake English.

Meanwhile in Janes SUV, Chaos was going down, Yelling, stuff was being thrown around, and not to mention the full out brawls in the far back.  
Your name is Jane Crocker and you are surverly pissed right now. You had Jake boring a hole in your ear about his 'Dirk troubles' and had garbage being thrown at you. You have enough.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GUYS!" you scream overtop of all the yelling already going on, and everything is in silence. Everyone in the back plus Jake is staring you like you have just lost your marbles and truth be told you did. You take a slow steady breath calming yourself.

"Please be quiet and stop throwing stuff around, i am trying to drive here guys." You say calmly.

Everybody turns thier eyes from you and all stare straight foreward or out windows trying not to look you in the eye, finally, silence and you smile.

You finally pull up too the small cafe John had given you directions too, it was cute, it reminded you of a small country house on the praires.. yes you knew what that looked like.

"Theriouthly guyth, thith thit ith thtupid." The lanky gemini retorted, and you gave him a glare. That sure shut him up. You all jump out of the vehicles and stretch. John was looking even more excited, you didnt even think that was possible for a human being, but then again you dont think he is very human.

"Alright, everyone gather around!" He said signaling for them all to come to him.

"Okay, mothefucker, you need to tell us what we are doing cause im motherfucking excited to know." The soporific troll demanded, John being the gidy kid he was jumped really high and turned around.

"Open Mic Night is a night basically to sing whatever you want!" He exclaimed and turned back to face us. All of the trolls were in awe, obviously they hadn't sung in thier life.

"Hell Yeah!" Vriska walked up to John giving him a high five.

"Fuck this, im going home." The angry cancer said starting to walk away.

"Oh no ya don't Karkles, your gonna stay, i know you got a singing voice in ya." The crazy blind said smirking at him leaving him to flush from ear to ear, making him mumble under his breath and pout. Even you have to admit he is pretty adorable, inturupting your thoughts Dirk piped up.

"Well, lets stop just standing here and get our asses in the building." He started walking towards the door and opened it ushering us in.

Well this should be interesting

* * *

**CX thanks again for all of you who have read and for those 2 that arefollowing my story :P **


	3. Chapter 2: No One Jake Blocks Dirk

**Okay so i forgot to tell you guys that i will be switch POV's often, im sorry for the confusion when i do this, its just that it being an open mic night i want most the characters to have main points, also I'm not putting lyrics so ill just uhh kinda put the song name down.. and search it up.. so yeah.. why don't we get started, this whole chapter is written in Dirk's POV, also i warn you JAKEDIRK ! FYI To play songs, highlight the link thingy and left click, copy it or search it, and it then song should be the first thing that shows up.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you are drinking a coffee as you wait for the rest of your crew. As of now you guys are trying decide who has to go up on stage first, your all to chicken and too tense.

"How about we draw straws?" Rose suggested, and everyone nodded. She went to ask for 20 straws and scissors. She came back and started cutting each straw individually making them shorter and shorter each time. She stuck the straws in her and shuffled them around.

"One at a time guys." she stated but that didn't help, everyone piled around her pulling a straw some sighing some groaning, but you, Dirk Strider stare at your straw in awe. it was as half the size of pinky, and you just smile.

"Shucks Dirk guess you go first." said walking over to you holding his straw, which wasnt cut at all, He got the longest one.

"Guess i did, but that's not a problem. " You winked at him and downed the rest of your coffee. Walking to the stage, you stepped up the stairs and started searching for the song you wanted.

"Hell Yes." You whispered when you say the perfect one. "Pon Pon Pon" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, you had sung this all week and knew the lyrics by heart.

You grabbed the mic from the stand and cleared your throat.

"Be ready to be awed." is all you said before the song came on and you swayed and danced around like an idiot to the beat

**((A/N cue Song here. If you care... You know.. watch?v=Mwg1sEzX7pU ))**

Claps, whistles, and howls, yes howls, could be heard from everywhere. Even people you didn't know were cheering. You wiped the sweat from your forehead and took a bow.

"Thanks Guys!" you yell over the crowed as you walk down the stairs and wave. You, Dirk Strider are in a good mood, and you in a good mood means that your up to some awesome pranks.

You smirk and walk to your table all alone and think about what you're gonna pull. You notice your brother is drinking his normal, apple juice and it comes to you.

You run to the café's kitchen, you 100% sure you cant do this but you're going to any ways. You grab a cup and pray to god they have a jug of OJ in their fridge.

"Yes!" You whisper trying to be unseen and pull out the jug, pouring OJ into the cup identical to the one your brother already has.  
Flash stepping out of the kitchen you stand beside Dave.

"Need a re-fill on that Apple Juice dude?" You asked placing the cup in from of him, it wasn't clear thank god, and Dave never paid attention to anything when it came to his AJ.

His little brother took a swig of the liquid and his face just twisted up, next thing you know the Orange Fluid is all over Karkat and you chuckling knowing you have gotten exactly what you wanted.

"DIRK! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Dave screeched wiping his tongue off, as the angry cancer was shouting many colorful words at him. Jake came over to your corner.

"I'm guessing you're in a good mood." he said leaning up against you, putting his head on your shoulder.

"I guess you could say that." you replied leaning your head on his trying to get comfortable.

"You sure had quiet the performance up their, I was surprised to hear you sing another language." You smile at his comment, placing your hand on his.

"It was fun, and i did need to get the song out of my head, it was getting kind of annoying having it replay over and over in my mind." He squeezes your hand and intertwines your fingers.

"I love you Jake, you know that right." You say shutting your eyes

"I lo-" His soft tone was over barred with a sharp shrilling one.

"GOG DAMMIT! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STRIDERS SO FUCKING A LIKE!" Karkat stomped passed to the wash room. leaving you to roll your eyes.

"Look! Rose's Next! We have to watch!" Jake exclaimed pulling you up and across the room sitting down at your table, You Dirk Strider have been Jake Blocked again, but this time you're not giving up, not yet.

**((A/N Cue Rose's Song here.. if ya care... watch?v=ifTltUfukpE ))**

As Your Little sister Starts singing, you can't quiet name the song, after a while you start realising its an original song. You tap your foot smiling impressed with her, but that doesn't stop your moves on Jake.

Putting your hand on his bare leg, and you feel him jump a little at your cold hand. risking it a little more you run your hand back and forth on his leg.

You feel him shudder as your hand runs past his groin, You start just palming the crotch of his khaki shorts. You can tell he is struggling to sit up after you do this for a while, you both didn't even notice your gang go to eat.

"S-stop Dirk." he says huskily as you slowly pull your hand away and you swear you her him whine, but you brush it off and walk away to go eat. You notice in the corner of your eye he ran to the bathroom and you laugh.

No one can Jake Block you, not even Jake himself.

* * *

**hehe.. Thats 2 singer down, and i have Janey's song picked :D and yeah... and Karkat's..And Roxy's.. yeah soo.. that was my attempt at JakeDirk.. you know fluff.. ans that ^/^ god.. i feel likea dork now! I need song suggestions! :D You'd be wonderful if you guys do that .!**


	4. Chapter 3: In Loving Memory, Bro Strider

Guys for this chapter i may put the lyrics and from here on i will cause i don't want to make it a hassle on you. for Dave's song im making it have a deep meaning, and having it to do with Bro Strider, cause you know, im just cruel like that to the characters. Some JohnDave mentioning in this chapter, i think later on as the night goes on, it won t just be leading up to them singing, it will actually be a genuine chapter.

And i want to explain the Song situation with the Striders, well you know how Dave's Post Scratch self is Dirk Bro and Dirk is yeah... you get it right..

But i want to thnk my 5 followers on this story, and my 3 reviewers (Reviews are always appreciated!). I think you very much.

Now onto the Chapter.

Song is Daedalus by Thrice.

* * *

Chapter 3:

== Be the Cool Kid

Your name is Dave Strider and you were still fucking pissed at your brother. One just doesn't simply mess with your AJ, No-one.

You glare at Mr. Dirk, but you know glaring wont do anything, even if he is fucking giving you a smug look that you want to punch off is face right

But you keep your cool, cause you a Strider and Striders don't flip their shit. Turning your shade covered eyes away, glancing at the clock on the wall.

You had all arrived around 4, and it was now like 6, you'd been here for at least 2 hours.

Going through the line of people have went up you counted 4. Groaning and slamming your head on the table, its your turn next.

"Well you sure look happy." facing the dork you know and love. He sat down beside you placing his head next to yours, you drop your façade, smiling for a second then put that wall back up, and you face goes back to its Poker state.

Egderp smiles back at you, you knew he saw it. He could always catch the slightest things you did.

"When you going up." He asks with slight wonder in his tone.

"Next," you pause fixing the aviators on your nose. "You know so right away." John licks his hand and does something you didn't expect him to do. He wipes his own saliva on the lens of your tinted shades.

You don't move due to a state of amazement.

"Jesus Dave,"He stands up pushing his chair in. "Cheer up, have some fun!" He exclaims walking to the snack table thing.

You know you should really check the table out when your done, you were told that there is double chocolate chip cookies.

You lift your head off the table and suck up your shit. Screw stairs, you lift your leg and pull your weight onto the stage, sadly you failed and kinda tumbled on.

As you brush your jeans and deep red Knight of Time sweater off, you get applauded. Like you were a circus act or some shit. Shaking your head you search for a song.

Coming to one specific one, you laugh think of the 'Spider Bitch' as KitKat calls her.

Scrolling down more you hit one, frowning, bringing back memories about your Bro. He'd sing it all the time around you and Dirk, growing up it was your most favourite. Not even in an ironic way, a genuine 'I really fucking like this song way'.

You also recall Bro listening to the song Lose Yourself by Eminem as well lots. But this song kinda just stuck with you over the other.

Taking a shaky breath you slowing press the screen, hearing the slow music you saw Dirk's face kinda drop, he was even surprised you pick it.

_'Yeah i hope you break the Strider code and crying like a fucking baby when their first born' you thought to yourself pulling the mic off the stand you begin._

**I stand on the cliffs with my son next to me**  
**This island our prison, our home**  
**And everyday we look out at the sea**  
**This place is all he's ever known**

**But I've got a plan and some wax and some string; **  
**some feathers I stole from the birds**  
**We leap from the cliff and we hear the wind **  
**sing a song that's too perfect for words**

**But son, please keep a steady wing**  
**And know your the only one that means anything to me**  
**Steer clear of the sun, or you'll find yourself in the sea**  
**Now safely away, I let out a cry**

**"We'll make the mainland by noon"**  
**But Icarus climbs higher still in the sky**  
**Maybe I've spoken too soon**  
**Oh son, please keep a steady wing**

**And know your the only one that means anything to me**  
**Steer clear of the sun, or you'll find yourself in the sea**  
**Won't you look at your wings**  
**They're coming undone**

**They're splitting at the seams**  
**Steer clear of the sun, for once won't you listen to me?**

**O, Gods!**

**Why is this happening to me?**  
**All I wanted was a new life for my son to grow up free**  
**And now you took the only thing that meant anything to me**  
**I will never fly again, I will hang up my wings**

**O, Gods!**

**Why is this happening to me?**  
**All I wanted was a new life for my son to grow up free**  
**And now you took the only thing that meant anything to me**  
**I will never fly again, I will hang up my wings!**

**O, Gods!**

You swallow the lump in your throat and stand tall, you felt like a weight was lifted. Your brother being killed by Jack was hard on you, and even harder on Davesprite, though you and the others have no clue what happened to him after the game, maybe the same thing that happened to Erisol sprite as Jake explain to all of us, he basically exploded and spilt into 2 people ( or trolls to be exact ) when we finally has finished our session.

But enough of that shit, cause it's over. You jump off the stage, the whole cafe quiet and amazed. No-one had taken you to be a deep fucker, how ironic. walking back to the table with new confidence. It's hard to imagine something so simple could help.

John nodded to you and shined his dorky buck teeth at you with a smile. nodding back to him you sit down at your table, sighing and sitting in the position you were previously in.

"Apple Juice.." was all you said before the cafe was back to its lively state.

* * *

**Well guys, how'd chapter 4 treat you? i absolutely love that song, and i just... ;~; its too adorable and sad, and hnnnnggg... i enjoyed writing this chapter, with all the strider feels, and yes this After the game ended. im sorry for not clearing that up earlier.. dont kill me please ^^;.**

**Happy Reading everyone!**


End file.
